Open Source Developers' Conference
The Open Source Developers' Conference (OSDC) is a non-profit conference for developers of open source software. The conference was founded by Scott Penrose and first organised by members of the Melbourne Perl Mongers group in Melbourne, Australia in 2004. Originally it had been intended to be a YAPC-style (Perl) conference, but after discussions with the Melbourne PHP Users Group it was expanded to include PHP and Python talks. Following the 2004 conference success, Scott Penrose created the Open Source Developers' Club Association to encourage programmers of other languages to also be involved in running the conference. At first this was an entirely Melbourne based organisation, but after the 2005 conference, it expanded to include members from elsewhere in Australia. At the end of 2006, control of running the conference for 2007 was given to a group in Brisbane, with the Open Source Developers' Club Association committee members taking the role of overseers. OSDC 2008 will be held in Sydney. The conference is open to talks about software developed for any platform or operating system so long as the talk will be of interest to open source developers. Talks about closed source projects which used open source languages or open source projects which used close source languages are accepted. The majority of talks cover the Perl, Python and PHP programming languages; and the conference is usually broken up into these language streams. Talks on other languages such as Ruby, Java, Mono and C are also regularly featured, although in smaller numbers. Other talks may cover open source tools such as databases and revision control systems or meta-topics such as talk presentation hints, and working with others. The OSDC idea has been taken up in Israel and Taiwan, where conferences began in 2006 and 2007 respectively. OSDC Australia Locations Keynotes *2007: ** Rusty Russell : C: A Humbling Language (opening keynote) ** Rasmus Lerdorf : Exploring the Broken Web ** Paul Fenwick : An Illustrated History of Failure (dinner keynote) ** Jonathan Oxer : Software Freedom: Pragmatic Idealism? ** Nathan Torkington : Software For The Future (closing keynote) *2006: **Randal L. Schwartz : Free software - A look back, a look ahead (opening keynote) **Damian Conway : The Da Vinci Codebase (dinner keynote) **Richard Farnsworth : Open Source Synchrotron **Anthony Baxter : futurepython ** Scott Penrose: Zaltana.org (closing keynote) *2005 ** Anthony Baxter: How to give a good presentation (dinner keynote) ** Audrey Tang: Introduction to Pugs: Perl 6 in Haskell ** Jonathan Oxer: Making things Move: Finding Inappropriate Uses for Scripting Languages ** Savio Saldanha: Oils aint Oils: A comparison of some open source and closed source databases ** Pia and Jeff Waugh: "Untitled Keynote" (closing keynote) *2004 ** Damian Conway: Perl 6: OO Made Insanely Great (opening keynote) ** Con Zymaris : Using the Open Source Methodology to Make Money from Your Software (dinner keynote) ** Nathan Torkington: Open Source Trends ** Anthony Baxter : "Scripting Language" My Arse: Using Python for Voice over IP ** Luke Welling: MySQL 2005 ** Damian Conway: Sufficiently Advanced Technology (closing keynote) Papers *Papers from OSDC Australia 2007 *Papers from OSDC Australia 2006 *Papers from OSDC Australia 2005 *Papers from OSDC Australia 2004 Best presentation OSDC Israel Locations OSDC.tw (Taiwan) Locations See also *linux.conf.au *O'Reilly Open Source Convention *YAPC External links *OSDC, Australia * OSDC summaries of the Australian conferences *OSDC, Israel *OSDC, Taiwan *OSDC International wiki Category:Free software related events and awards Category:Recurring events established in 2004 fr:OSDC